Love Thy Enemy
by sirens call universe
Summary: Malcolm always told his daughters to love their enemies that they didn't know a what a person went through until walking a mile in their shoes.What he did not expect was for his eldest daughter to fall in love her with her enemy. This is set several months before Lothering and the start for Dragon Age 2. 4 Hawkes: Garrett, Marian, Bethany, Carver. DISCONTINUED
1. The Order

**Welcome my beautiful readers! I hope you are having a fantastic week and summer vacation! Anyways, in case you are new to my little circle, I am sirens call universe, your author for the time being. In case you are a returner, this story follows the lovely Hawke ladies who we've met in a little story of mine called "The Circle Calls Us". If you haven't read it, have no fear, I am here. The story just introduces our ladies...and a spoiler. So if you are into that type of thing head on down over there and read that chapter to your heart's desire! If not, sit tight and enjoy the read! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Bioware does. The only thing I own are the hands that made this chapter.**

"Marian...Marian...c'mon mother is waiting...Marian..we're going to be late...Marian, mother is waiting...Marian...Marian...Maaarriaaann...Marian for the Maker's sake WAKE UP!," A young woman shouted at Marian who had her head covered with a pillow.

Marian groaned. _Just two more seconds..._she thought happily. "Go away, Bethany...I'm sleeping" she groaned before falling back into her slumber.

Bethany's eye twitched rapidly at Marian's childish display. Her older sister knew they needed to finish the harvest today and go back into town for more seeds to store up for next seasons crops. In addition, they needed to see if there was an opening at the Tavern for workers. The family needed money and if she didn't wake soon, Mother would have both their skins. Bethany attempted once more to wake her sister, and was met with resisted.

The young woman narrowed her eyes at her sister when an idea suddenly dawned on her. Bethany marched over to the water well outside and pulled up a bucket water. Grabbing the heavy object, she went back inside and placed it on the wooden table. She looked around to make sure the coast was clear before running her hands over the water. Magic flowed from her fingertips and made the water cold as winter morning.

Bethany grinned devilishly before taking the now cold bucket to the room she shared with her sister. When she entered the room, Marian was still huddled in the corner of her bed fast asleep. Bethany sighed loudly to give her sister one last chance to get up...Marian didn't take it.

Bethany shrugged," All right, you gave me no choice, you brought this upon yourself,"

Bethany rocked the bucket backwards before throwing the icy water out on Marian. Marian's eyes instantly opened and she flew out of her soaking wet bed and stared at her sister.

She gurgled water while trying to take it off herself, "What are you doing?! Couldn't you have just jumped on me?!," she asked Bethany.

The young woman laughed at her sister. Leave it to Marian to ask the most obvious questions, "You sleep like a rock, and trust me, I tried that already. Just ask Carver and Garrett when they return. I even sang for you and you still did not wake"

Marian sighed and glared at Bethany before she began taking off her wet clothing, "I thought we were finishing the harvest next week?" she asked while pulling on new and dry undergarments.

"Nooo. That is this week. Next week is when we begin helping knit blankets for when Garrett and Carver return home in 7 months time and begin preparations for their welcome home party...if they come back. Which they will," Bethany explained while handing Marian dry clothing.

Marian sighed as she put on her simple farming clothing and straw hat. She grew sad when she heard her brothers names. She and Bethany missed them terribly, but it was their mother, Leandra Hawke, that took their departure the hardest. The two girls would comfort their mother in any way they could, but unless Leandra was reunited with her brave boys, she would never be completely happy.

Marian tried her best to help both her younger sister and mother transition through this tough time, but she was not strong. She didn't have the answers, and it frustrated her. She was supposed to take care of them, not them take care of her. Whenever Bethany saw her sister like this, she knew Marian was troubled. Bethany knew her sister was soft at heart even though she would never admit it.

"It's going to be all right you'll see. They're probably having the time of their lives right now. When they come back we'll be a family once more. Carver will try to us some tale about a wench he brought to bed even though you and me both know it is a lie. Garrett will sit back chuckling as usual at Carver's fabricated stories." Bethany told Marian.

Bethany embraced her sister and rubbed her back. Marian put her cheek on her sister's shoulder and closed her eyes, "Maybe you should be the older sister. You always know what to say," she replied.

"No. You are a wonderful big sister. You beat up an entire group of boys that were twice your size to defend me and Carver on our way to listen to the Chantry's sister story readings every single day when we were kids. You taught me just about every spell you know in addition to teaching Carver and I how to read when Mother and Father didn't have the time to spare. You headbutt that nobleman Vaughn for Maker sake when he was making lewd remarks toward us. I couldn't have done any of that without being scared of the consequences," Bethany laughed.

Marian grinned, "That headbutt hurt, by the way. It gave me a headache for a week,"

"What you lack in responsibility, you make up for it with your heart of gold,"

"I guess your right. We should probably get going before Mother comes and drags us out. What would the neighbors think?"

The two women opened the door to the glorious sun rays that shone on this beautiful day. Leandra saw her daughters and waved happily toward them. She wiped the sweat forming with a rag she held in her hand and placed in back in pocket once she was done. The older woman smiled at the sight of her darling daughters as their Mabari hound raced toward them with her wagging tail.

"I was about to stick Una on you two if you didn't come out soon," Leandra teased.

The girls laughed while picking up a farming tool on the way out to the fields. "Well with the way Marian sleeps, I don't think Una would have had a chance," Bethany commented.

Una barked happily at the younger girl, "See, even she agrees,"

The women toiled in the hot sunlight all morning long. They stopped only to drink water and returned to work. With the boys out, Leandra and her daughters were left to take care of all the work on the farm and keep up with the expenses of living.

The Hawke women were a strong and fierce bunch. They refused to let the world around them effect them and dictate how they were supposed to live. That is why her daughters lived as apostates, and were constantly careful with how they used their magic. Just like their father, Malcom Hawke, Bethany and Marian felt that it was unfair that mages were treated horribly because of their magical abilities. They felt they were every bit as equal as someone who wasn't a mage. However, they were but among a few who thought that way.

Once all the corn and crop were picked and laid in stacks in the small storage shed, the women breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank the Maker that is over," Marian said while wiping her brow with her sleeve.

Leandra smiled, "At least it is done now. You and Bethany can run into town,and see if that Morris-fellow will give you girls the job at the tavern. I don't like the idea of you two being surrounded by drunken men,but we need the money. Tell me you'll be careful?" Leandra begged.

Bethany and Marian embraced their mother, "We''ll be fine mother. I won't let anything happen to either of us. I promise," Marian vowed.

"Do you think we should clean up?" Bethany asked while looking at the state they were in.

Marian waved her off, "He'll hire us even if we were covered in mud,"

Bethany shrugged, "If you say so. Mother will we be back be sunset,"

Leandra nodded, "Of course my dear girls. Be safe,"

Una decided to join the girls on their journey to the Lothering Tavern. The hound trotted happily beside the girls who chatted about the recent news of the victory the king's army had over the darkspawn in the south.

"Yes, Carver told me of the vile creatures. One his commanders said that if a darkspawn's blood ever entered their body that death was inevitable. He told them their blood was like poison," Bethany stated.

Marian eyebrow raised with concern. "If either Garrett or Carver gets hurt by those mongrels, I'll kill them both myself for being reckless. They always think it is fun and games until I come beat them both,"

Bethany smiled at Marian's attempt to conceal her worry.

They entered the small town of Lothering as the sun shone high in the sky. People waved at them as they passed while old men played cards nearby. Children ran past them screaming joyfully. Women gossiped about the unexpected wedding between the Korra Lance and Johnathan McGinnis, and how perhaps it was a cover up for a bun in the oven. It was just another day in this small town.

* * *

"Oh come on Morris! You need two more bar maids. Who else are you going to find in this town as good as us?" Marian reasoned with the man behind the counter.

The middle aged man sighed at the dark haired women begging for a job. He had known them since they were children, and their family had been the kindest and the most respect-worthy patrons around. They even provided room and board to him when his family left him and his drinking habit began. The nights Malcolm would stay up with him and the stews Leandra made while he lay sick in bed. He owed them everything.

"I really want to hire you girls, don't get me wrong. However, with the war going on, a man can't get a decent price on anything let alone afford to hire extra help. I need all the help I can get, but that would mean paying you girls half of what I pay the others. That is hardly fair," Morris explained.

Bethany looked to her sister before speaking, "We do need the money, Morris, we would be willing to work. Even if it meant only working for half as much. We'll even cut you a profit of our tips and sell you our vegetables from the farm at a discounted price, " the young woman responded.

Morris smiled tenderly. These young women were every bit their Father's daughters. "Alright, but only because it is you two. I'll pay you in full as soon as get the funds."

The Amell girls smiled, "Thank you Morris. When do we start?,"

"You start tomorrow. Also...It would be best if you wore more suitable clothing. I don't think the customer's like the smell of sweat and grass, no offense ladies. Not to say that there are not people who like the smell, but for the most part, I don't think they do.,"

Marian laughed, "Don't worry. We'll make ourselves presentable tomorrow."

"At least more than now. Right now, I don't think Billard the Drunk would order from us,"

* * *

"We have a job!," Marian shouted excitedly while jumping in the air.

People walking by looked at her strangely before turning their heads to avoid being rude. Bethany shook her head in amusement at her sister's antics. Una came barking up to the women on their way back to the farm. The sun began setting and set the sky ablaze in an orange cascade of color. It was truly beautiful and breathtaking to the eye.

However, soon the sun would not be able to protect them from the night time terrors. As the sun dimmed, Bethany walked closer to her elder sister as she did many times before when they were younger. Marian smiled before wrapping arm around Bethany's arm. They walked faster as the sun continued falling, hoping to get home before their Mother gave them both an earful for their late arrival.

Just as they saw their home and fields in the distance, Una began growling at the shadow forest that surrounded the nearby area. The two women looked at each other frightfully before kneeling down to where Una stood tense and still growling.

"What is it girl? Do you see someone?," Marian asked the mabari.

Bethany looked to Una then to Marian. The fields were quiet, but Una was a Mabari, after all. She saw things from a mile away."Perhaps she hears a wagon coming? There's been travelers trickling through lately, she probably heard one their horses,"

The older sister started shaking her head"I don't th-

Una suddenly sprinted out toward the forest leaving her owners behind without a thought. The sisters looked at each other as the distance grew between them and Una unable to grasp what had happened.

Marian began running after Una when she was pulled back by Bethany, "You don't know what is out there. For all you know it could be some bandits waiting for someone to catch."

The woman shook her head, "No, something is wrong, Bethany. Una would not just run off like that. I'm going after her whether you follow me or not," she responded as she began running off in the direction Una took of in.

Bethany sighed in defeat and ran with Marian. Maker forbid that something terrible happens because she left her by herself. Mother would really have Bethany's head at that point.

The girls followed the path of destruction Una left behind. The thickly covered forest proved to be as ominous as they both imagined. They stuck to each other as they tried to hear any or see any signs of Una. They heard a soft bark and some lightening strikes coming from the side of them. They sprinted to the source and when they found it they could not believe what they saw.

A mage stood with a dagger in one hand and lightening crackling in the other. Una stood in front of what seemed to be an unconscious young man in a templar's uniform. Their loyal hound was lunging and snarling at the mage. The blood soaked the sleeves of the mage the dagger was ready to strike at the growling and snarling Una.

Marian and Bethany were not sure what to think of the situation, but all they knew was they had to stop this lunatic before he did something stupid. The two women stood still and silently as they exchanged stares with the mage. They couldn't last long like this, so Marian decided to make the first move, which did not go unnoticed by Bethany.

Bethany fought silently with Marian who was beginning to move toward the deranged mage. She held her grip tight on her arm, believing Marian did not know the full seriousness of the situation. One false move and someone could wind up dead. However, Marian struggled with Bethany to release her arm. Eventually, Bethany's grip lost its hold and Marian sprung free. The younger sister began panicking, but did not want to make the situation worse by making any quick moves.

Marian approached the mage slowly and held up her hands to show that she did not mean any harm. However, her body was tensed and ready to attack at a moments notice, "I'm not going to hurt you, just put the dagger down. No one needs to get hurt. Give us our dog and the man and you can go free. Like I said, no one needs to get hurt," Marian explained while looking at the mage's dagger the entire time.

The mage shook his head, "You can keep the dog, but the templar stays with me," he responded.

Marian thought for a second: if he kilt the temper then this entire area would be swarmed with an army of Templars trying to find their brother in arms. That would also mean an increase in the risk of apostates in the nearby area, like Marian and Bethany, of getting caught and sent to the Circle. It would be a terribly bad idea to go along with the man's suggestion.

Shaking her head, Marian said"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You kill him, more will come and they will find out who did it. They will search and turn every stone in this area until they find him and you. I suggest you just turn the other way and forget this even happened,"

"You've seen me. I have to kill you now. There can be no witnesses," he whispered.

Suddenly a burst of dark energy radiated from the man's body as he cut his hand with the dagger he held. The wave sent the girls flying backwards into a nearby tree. Marian rose slowly and went to help Bethany up. When she touched her sister's shoulder Marian realized the younger woman was still out cold from the blast.

She grew angry. Any source of calm disappeared from her demeanor and was replaced with the familiar sensation of brutality. Marian summoned fire and ice in each of her hands and went to were the mage stood. She felt no pity for the fate he was about to receive.

A burst of demonic energy came hurdling toward her and Marian jumped out of the way. She countered with her own arsenal in an array of fire and ice. The clash of elements and blood was on full display.

Marian swirled and spun around attacks that were coming toward her direction. She was thankful that her father had taught her agility and speed during her lessons when she and Bethany were younger. Malcom Hawke reminded his daughters that a mage needed more than magic to protect themself. Magic was a tool, but by no means should it be solely relied upon.

* * *

Wilhelm opened his eyes and pain instantly erupted. His face felt inflamed and bloodied from the assualt that the blood mage did upon him. He tried turning over, but his body refused to answer his demand. He breathed raggedly from all the damage done to him.

He didn't remember much, but the last thing he remembered was becoming separated from his unit and having a blunt object connect with the back of his head. He woke up days later to his captor performing experiments upon him and cutting him with an array of knives. He remembered screaming in pain in part from the cruel tests being done on his weak body, but also from his lyrium withdrawal.

All templars were addicted to lyrium, and being away from a source for days as he has could make a templar go insane. He was astonished he had lasted this long, but he longevity would be short live. He was either to death or to insanity. Death seemed merciful at this point.

Wilhelm thought this forest was trouble the moment they foot in it, but he was never one to question his superior's orders. He went along with it and now he was paying for his hesitation.

Wilhelm sighed in defeat. Was this what he was meant for in this life? To be a blood mage's thrall?

He listened to the silence and embraced his destiny. As he closed his eyes, Wilhelm heard a tree fall nearby and the sounds of combat. He turned his head to the side and saw a young woman in farming clothing battling his captor.

He squinted and he saw that she too was a mage by the glow in her hands. The Maker sure did have a sense of humor.

The corners of his mouth rose to form a smile. This woman must be something if she was using her Maker given talents in front of a man from the very order that hunted her kind down. It touched him, however, that she would defend him even though it would have been easier not to.

In his admiration of the woman's bravery, he did not see her being knocked down by his captor. She tried to get up, but was kicked back down by the other mage. Wilhelm knew she be killed if he didn't act soon.

Against his body's wishes, Wilhelm rose quickly and ran to where the two were.

The blood mage had his back turned to Wilhelm when he approached him.

"Why do fight for the likes of someone like him? A man who would see you dead in a moments notice or locked away from the freedom you deserve?" he asked her while she struggled to get free from his hold.

She growled, "Because I'll be no better than scum like you!"

Just as he was about to kill her, Wilhelm tackled him to the ground. He tried taking the dagger from him, but the rush made himself so disorientated that he wasn't sure exactly where the dagger was. In their struggle, he felt the weapon penetrate his right shoulder making Wilhelm cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

* * *

Marian breathed heavily while she struggled to get up from being knocked down by the blood mage. She looked around and saw the mage standing over the templar.

"I've had enough of you. You've been a bad little templar. Time you've learned a lesson,"

Marian ran to the mage and grabbed him by the head and twisted it. The bones in his neck broke audible and his body went limp. The dagger he held fell to the ground and Marian threw him to the ground along with it. She grabbed the metal weapon and forcefully impaled it into the mage's heart and the center of his head. After several minutes, the mage was dead.

Marian threw her head back in relief, and went to where Bethany lay. Her sister was still out cold, but was fidgeting, which indicated she would be waking soon. Marian was sighed audibly and limped to where the templar with Una watching over him protectively.

Una wagged her tail rapidly as Marian approached and gave her appreciative lick on her face. Marian kissed the mabari's and checked the dog for any injuries. She scratched Una behind the ears and whispered praises in her ears.

With everyone in check she turned her attention to the unconscious templar.

His black curly hair was plastered to his head with sweat and blood. His skin appeared to be a ghostly white, most likely from his injuries. When Marian went to touch his forehead, it was cold. In a panic, Marian put two fingers to the side of his neck and tested it for a pulse...she felt nothing. In addition, he was no longer breathing and his body began growing colder by the second.

_He was just up. _She thought.

Using the knowledge of first aid her father showed her, she began chest compressions to start the templar's heart once more. After a certain amount of chest compressions, Marian would stop and breathe a lungful of air into his mouth.

Marian kept up this pace until the templar coughed up blood and breathed in a deep breath of fresh air. His breaths became regular after life flooded back into his body. Marian checked his pulse and felt it pumping once more. She was relieved she didn't lose him.

Marian dragged him to a tree where she put him in a sitting position. Ripping a piece of rag from her over sized shirt, she wiped his mouth of the blood he had coughed up from earlier. The templar groaned.

She grinned faintly at his response, "Easy there. You've had a tough ride. I almost lost you back there.

His eyes opened slightly before closing and opening once more. "Thank...you," he whispered.

"I didn't need to have an army of templars invade this town over your disappearance. Besides...you were hurt. And that man was going to kill us all if he wasn't stopped. You saved us all," she responded while continuing to clean him up.

It was silent between the two when a loose strand of hair fell from Marian's misshapen bun. Just as she was about to put it back in its place, the templar tucked it behind her ear. Marian looked around uncomfortably, before continuing as before.

"You...have...very ...beautiful eyes," he said faintly.

Marian's cheek reddened and warmed up at his compliment. She coughed awkwardly before smiling tenderly. Marian wasn't sure how to take his compliment. She both fluttered and unnerved at the same time. She decided to shake it off and attribute it to his state of mind.

"You shouldn't talk. Save your energy."

"What are you doing?! Are you mad?! He's a templar!" Bethany said as she came across her sister nursing the templar from earlier.

Marian hugged her sister before answering, "He was hurt and he saved my life. I think we owe it to him to nurse him back to health," she explained.

Bethany shook her head, "That is crazy talk! He'll turn us in the moment we turn our back on him! We can't trust him. He may have saved your life, but we don't know what type of man he is." Bethany tried to reason.

"I'm not going to leave him here. You can go back home with Una and tell mother I spent the night with that fellow named Daveth while I take him back to the hidden cottage we had as kids," Marian explained as slung the templar's shoulder over hers and back walking in the direction of the cottage.

Bethany groaned in frustration _She is so damned stubborn!_

"Do you think mother would be very happy if I told her that you slept with a complete and utter stranger?! Anyways, that cottage is probably dirty,"

"Well I did do it once before, and she was upset that I let 'a fine lad like that go'," Marian said while walking up a small hill, "That cottage may be dusty, but it has some medicinal herbs we could sure use,"

Bethany sighed," Why do I even try to reason with you? You never listen,"

Marian stopped to look at her visibly upset sister. She hated disappointing Bethany, "I know this is crazy...but I couldn't just leave him there to die. Not when I could do something about it. I remember father saying, "Love your enemies, for they do not what they've done," I guess I felt like this was his way of testing me. To see if I learned anything,"

"I may not agree with you, but I couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt. I only hope for mother's sake, this doesn't end up biting us in our arses,"

* * *

Wilhelm dreamt a memory from when he was a boy. He remembered playing with his elder brother under a large elk tree with their doting parents nearby. HIs mother smiled beautifully at her boys while their father ran after them with his large woodcutter arms. The man joyously spun each of the boys until they laughed and fell down when he put them down.

This was his most treasured dream. However, it was just that: a dream. Soon, Wilhelm awoke to an unfamiliar room with his sore body covered by thick blankets. His head throbbed slightly as he propped himself up.

Wilhelm looked around the room in a daze before looking down at his bear chest. He saw that his abdomin was bandaged expertly as were his arms. He didn't know what to think, but all he could remember...was the beautiful woman who saved his life.

He remembered her kind voice and wit when she helped him against his captor. He also remembered that she was a mage...something he knew he should report. Wilhelm sighed at the reality. He hated it. No one deserved the treatment the mages received, yet here he was working with the order that wanted to turn them in.

_Hypocrisy at its finest_ he thought bitterly.

The templar rose slowly and saw that his armor and weapon were folded neatly on a chair across the room. When reached over to them, he saw a note on the top of the pile. He took it in his hands and began reading the delicate handwriting. It was obviously written by a woman's hand.

_dear templar_

_You are extremely heavy, just throwing that out there. My sister and I had to carry you up the hillside for an hour! An hour! I was sore for the days after that. I felt like my arms were going to fall off. So your welcome!_

_Anyways, you have been unconscious for nearly two weeks since this letter has been written. We killed that man who was hurting you and hid his body so nothing strange will happen. We've taken care of you during the time after and your wounds have healed nicely. However, don't do anything that is risque. You are still weak, after all._

_Although I thank you for "helping" me, I would say that anything you saw me do or say is just a part of your dreams. Nothing you think happened happened. Except of course, us rescuing you, that happened. Also, me killing that creep...that happened. You know what just go with it._

_You don't seem as bad as the others, but maybe that is because you were unconscious for a while. Maybe a little of both...or not. Whatever floats the boat on this journey we call life._

_So take care and have a wonderful life!_

Wilhelm scratched his head. He was pretty sure he had seen the girl use magic and he was positive he heard her voice...possibly. She was probably trying to confuse him so he wouldn't tell anyone. He could understand why she would do that. Every man and woman out for themselves, a soldier once told him.

He dressed himself in his uniform before exiting the small cottage into the morning sunshine. With squinting eyes, he saw familiar templars in the distance and ran to them.

The squadron heard the clanking noise of his armor and looked visibly relieved that he appeared alright. The leader of this group patted Wilhelm on the back. His brothers in arms surrounded him and questioned him all at once about his whereabouts.

"Where were you?"

"How did survive you old sod,"

"We looked everywhere for you!"

"Are you hurt?"

"What happened?"

The leader settled his men down before asking Wilhelm himself, "What happened to you boy? By the looks of it, it seemed that you got a mighty fine beating?"

Wilhelm hesitated before answering, "I was taken hostage by a delirious blood mage. He was...using me for some experiments to increase his power. He tortured and beat me every day while I was in his captivity. I barely managed to escape with my life," his thoughts flashed to the woman fighting the mage.

Wilhelm thought back to that fateful night. He knew he would have died if it was not for her. She fought against her own kind for a stranger...a stranger. She used her powers right in front of him without fear of reprecussion. The mage went beyond that and nursed him back to health. No one would do that for a person they didn't know. But here he was, being saved by the mysterious woman in farmer's clothing.

The Order dictated that he turn in any apostate...even if they were good people. Most of them were, and some even attempted to hide their Maker given talents. The Order didn't care. Such sentimentalities were what the demons wanted, the mothers would preach.

Right now, Wilhelm was struggling with his own conscience. It would not be right if he told them about her. The templars would swarm the area until they found her. However, it would not be wise for him to lie to his superiors either.

_For the good of all or for the good of just you_his father's voice echoed across his mind. That man had always told him, you always do the good thing no matter what. Even if it meant defying a superior or the ones you love. Wilhelm always struggled with this whenever he was forced to tear crying children away from their mothers and send them to the Circle.

In the admist of his thoughts, his leader nodded his as Wilhelm told him of the ordeal the blood mage put him through. "Where there any other mages you encountered? If so, we should deploy another squadron of templars in this area. Better to round up any apostates to avoid another one of our own suffering the same fate as you?"

Wilhelm's vocal cords seemed unable to work. The men stood waiting for him to answer the question. Their eyes told him that they were ready and willing for a witch hunt.

His eyebrows knit in a fasade to make them think he was trying to remember the events. In reality, he was thinking what his should do. His father once again was in his head.

Wilhelm looked up at his leader and shook his head, "No...there were no more mages that I saw,"

Everyone looked surprised. They were almost positive there would be at least two or three loose ones.

The head templar nodded slowly, clearly suspicious that Wilhelm was hiding something. He would need evidence, and that was something he didn't have.

"Well Wilhelm at any rate. We'll take you back to Redcliffe where you will get your reassignment,"

"What?!"

"The Reverand Mother is going to assign you another location, Lothering from what I hear,"

"Isn't that the town over there?" Wilhelm pointed.

"Yes. From what I hear, they send templar recruits here to train. It should be a good place to get yourself back into action."

Wilhelm remained silent as he walked with them out of the forest. In no time, they were back on the road to Redcliffe village. However, in the back of his mind he remembered the beautiful eyes of his savior. He reached into his pocket and read her note. He chuckled silently before putting it underneath his gauntlet to avoid losing it.

If only he could meet her...just once.

**So how was it? We see the dynamic duo in action with their templar. I hope I kept them sisterly and what not. I grew up with an older brother so I'm not sure how they are supposed to act with each other. **

**Please note that I LOVE the Dragon Age Universe and I do my very damned best to stick to the lore (pardon my language). Moreover, I am human(hopefully) and I do miss key points or say something wrong. If I put something inaccurate or contradictory to that lore please let me know. **

**Finally, reviews make my heart sing as well as attractive men but that is besides the point. Any constructive criticism is welcome, I can take it. However, reviews are not necessary for me to keep this story going. As long as I see that people are viewing it, then that is enough for me to go on. Like always, thank you for reading. So my readers, until next chapter! **


	2. Author's Note

So guys this fiction piece will be discontinued. I'm so sorry for any of you who wanted to see this piece finished. I will write up a one-shot though, about the fate of Marian, Wilhelm, and their baby. So once again, I apologize for anyone who was enjoying this piece. As always, I appreciate you guys for giving this story a chance.


End file.
